Turn around Train
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: What if in episode 10 Sven's Vision eye was correct... What if Train had got shot instead of Sven saving him from his ultimate death? This is what stumbled on me when I had watched this episode. Well more or lessly my mind


The small café shop that was usually busy at this time of day had slowed down because f the World leaders meeting the only thing talking was the small tv screen in the upper left corneron a shelf. Sven, Eve, and Rinslet were currently the only ones there.

The streets that were full of guards were now rushing everywhere due to the Taoist attacks. Sven looked on his green hair sticking out of white fedora He looked outside and then to the tv. He normally didn't pay attention to that kind of stuff but Taoists attack the world senator meeting now that grabbed his attention as the building collapsed sending dust and debris flying into the camera. The reporter was shut off as her camera man zoomed in on a face. "Why hello Train-" The moment Sven heard the voice of Creed on the television set in that café was the moment he knew something was going to happen… and not for the good. He grabbed his Attache case and started to run out the doors Rinslet's surprised voice almost made him stop but her ignored and kept going "Sven where are you going!"

"Isn't it obvious? to stop train from doing something stupid!" Memories of his friend and the girl he loved dying flashed through his mind. "I won't let him do something he'll regret"

As Sven ran towards the direction of the building. Dust was still in the air and bodies of cops and officers were lieing around exploded tanks gushed fumes and flames. The air around him was heavy with smoke and something Sven did not like. He knew that Creed had something to do with why Train tensed every time the psycho mans name was mentioned, but he never knew that Creed was out to get Train in some crazy obsessed stalker way. He knew he was going in the right direction due to the shrill sound of gunshots crazed maniacal laughter and sword fighting.

When he arrived though the sight clenched at him. Sven looked on only seeing Train getting knocked down and continuously getting up. He ran forward to get closer a gust of wind blew and took away his hat also blowing away his eye patch . The vision eye pulsed as it was unveiled the teal green that seemed to glow as it uncovered the future. To his horror he saw the one thing that he never wanted to see… his friend, the man that was like sons to him get shot through the heart. Sven started to run before he stopped and saw Train getting pushed to the ground, as if by some unknown force. A red centipede from what it looked like covered him making it so he could not move at all

Sven only heard bits of what was going on. "I can make this pain stop if you just wise up and join the apostles of the stars"

"I'd rather die!" Sven had to smirk at that, he knew Train would never join anyone unless it was to save his family But the venom in the amber eyes scared him at what Train said.

"Train!" Sven called out to his friend only to realize one thing As creed turned towards him. _'wait its not a sword because it was definitely a gun'_ His eyes zoomed to the man in the poncho and before Sven could move he was knocked to the side by a gust of wind, the feeling of gravel tearing at his coat and skin hurt almost as much as what happened next.

The sound of a gun shot rang through the air. Sven raised his eyes to see the man in the poncho with his gun raised, smoke rained through the barrel. His heart clenched when he saw the man he had accepted as a son, shot through the chest. The scream of pain Train had released sounded like a wounded and mourning animal in pain.

"Train! Sven!" '_Rinslet Eve! I didn't even notice them come up'_

!" Was the last

"Why did you shoot!" Creeds angry shout went unnoticed by the trio that just arrived. The sound of a portal opening and closing signified them leaving as Sven scrambled to get up and to the man wounded on the ground. The centipede had let go and disappeared leaving only its captive behind. Sven looked on with a sense of hurting. Train laid there almost unmoving on the rubble filled ground, a look of shock on his face and tears gathering in his amber eyes. Blood started to pool around his shoulder and Sven immediately but gently removed Trains blue jacket and used one of the round fabric brown buttons to use as a compress. As he did he notice the prevalent thirteen branded on Trains chest, it was splattered with blood but he ignored that at the moment. He focused on the large noticeable small hole located right above Trains' heart, he pressed the fabric on it as hard as he could without causing more damage. "Ahhh!" The cry of pain was enough to make Eve burst in tears as she started to rip off pieces of Trains bloody jacket so they could stem the bleeding and make a temporary bandage her long blond hair rested at her ankles in her pigtails as they turned into fists to help with the tearing. The red that shouldn't have been seen that day was spread all over Trains white shirt. Rinslet put Hades back in its holster on Trains right thigh.

Trains lithe body convulsed in pain as he tensed himself to ease the pain only to make it worse. Another cry on pain followed as Sven looked Train in the eye. "Train I need you to relax alright! Calm down Rinselt is trying to remove the bullet" Rinslet at that moment grabbed a pair of tweezers still in its package and had Sven let go of the bloodied fabric as she tried to find the bullet in the shoulder muscle. Her face was grim with concentration, strands of lilac hair fell in her face only for her to ignore them and brush them away when she could. Trains brown hair was wet with sweat and his normally bright and carefree amber eyes were clouded with pain. The Sky soon started to turn golden orange and the bright blue was fading Seven looked on his right green eye was closed leaving only his orange brown left eye open. He felt the similar comforting feeling of the eye patch slip over his right eye and turned to see Eve tying it back on as she placed his hat back on his head. It had flown of somewhere after he was hit by the wind gust.

"Come on Rinslet can't you find it?" She looked up at Sven, frustration clearly evident on her normally happy face. Her blue skirt was stained with drops of Trains blood making her feel nauseous. Sven's suit however was completely ripped in the back a large cut on his shoulder from getting blown away. His suit coat was covered in blood not from his own but from Train's. A raspy voice came to their ears. "Hey," a cough raddled the air as they all looked at Train who was smiling despite his obvious pain and discomfort "Don't w-worry ill" two more coughs' racked his small and skinny frame despite him being well built. "Be f-fine, I'm the B-black C-cat re-member" Eve knelt down next to him and took his head in her lap. "Train don't leave us if you do who will help me learn how to be a sweeper?" Train smiled again wincing as his shoulder was prodded once more by Rinslet. "Princess d-don't w-orry and R-Rins check m-my b-back sh-oulder " He grunted in pain as he was gently turned to his side, Rinslet quickly finding the bullet just under the skin, grimaced but took out her pocket knife from her shoe and quickly cut a small slit to remove it. Train went lax worring them all, Sven gently patted Train's face. "Train hey buddy come on wake up!" Sven shook his head when he got no response. "He's out cold, Rins did you get it?"

Rinslet nodded and held up the bronze bullet before she put it in a small bag before putting it in her pocket. Setting Train down Eve let go of his head as Sven picked him up gently in his arms. Sven's green hair shifted as she grunted to get Train in his arms all the way. He motioned with his head for Eve to pick up his Attache case.

"Come one lets go, the hospital is near by, Rins where did you put the car?" Rinslet motioned towards the café ahead. On the way through the rubble and metal beams that were sticking out precariously across the way, Sven made a realization as to why Train was so Agile andwas able to lift himself up with so much ease. '_He feels as if he barely weighs above one hundred! No wonder he can lift himself up as if it was nothing on those beams at the apartment. He's so dang light'_ A groan snapped him out of his reverie. He looked down at the person in his arms and started to run faster than he usually would. Rinslet went towards the driver's side door and started the car as Sven lowered himself and Train in the back seat. Eve took Trains head once again and set it in her lap. She started to stroke his forehead visibly calming him down. The car started off and jolted through the street ways. "Rinslet calm down your driving! You're jostling him more than he should be"

"Well The hospital is only three miles away and I want him to be there faster!"

Seven shook his head and held train on his lap as much as he could. The poor guy was sprawled out on the seat between him and Eve, his head on her lap while his waist and upper body, where the gunshot wound was, was near him. The makeshift bandage they had made seemed to be working as the giant fabric buttons were doing a pretty good job of stemming the blood.

"One more mile Sven!"

Sven nodded but right then he was more worried about the man in the back seat with him and Eve. It took one second for Sven and Eve's heart to skip a bit, Trains body started to convulse and his white shirt was covered in blood all down the front of the left chest to his side._' That's not good! He's bleeding more than me should be'_

"Eve hold him down!" Eve did as she was told to do, knowing that it was the best thing to do from what she read in '_Basic Battle Wound First Aid'. _Sven held down Trains arms hoping that it wasn't hurting him even more than he already was. The car came to a jolting stop.

"Sven we're here!" Once he stopped convulsing Sven gathered him in his arms once again and burst out the door leaving a startled Eve and Rinslet to run after him. As he burst through the doors people gasped and moved out of the way. Few were injured from the building collapse but those who were, had gone to the hospital. As he ran up to the receptionists desk he yelled at the woman who at that moment was not even paying attention.

"My friend here is injured and he needs help now!" The women rolled her eyes from behind the _Women's Life_ magazine she was reading

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait everyone else here is injured too" Sven gritted his teeth and before he could yell at the woman again two angry voices behind him shocked the woman into daylight. " My older/little brother is shot and possibly bleeding to death and all you can say is He'll have to wait? Shut up and get help!" Eve looked livid from Sven's point of view and Rinslet looked ready to kill. The receptionist looked up and gasped at Trains bloody form and looked at Eve and Rinselt who were standing next to Sven. Eve's hair had turned into fists and were pointing treacherously at the receptionist as she pressed a red button labeled '_Emergency code red' _Immediately doctors poured from behind the double doors, before Train was taken from his arms he heard a faint whisper "I'm sorry Sve-n" and that was all he heard before Train was taken behind the double doors saying ER. Sven's hands were coated in crimson after trying to stop Train from bleeding out all over the cold ground. A hand was laid on his shoulder and he looked to see Rinslet her hand on his suit sleeve and Eve standing nest to him with tears in her eyes. Sven opened his arms as he knelt down and hugged Eve who burst out crying. Even though she was a nanomachine designed to kill she still was a normal little girl. Rinslet hugged him as she too started to cry silently. All three praying that their friend who had become family would be ok.


End file.
